Song of the lonely mountain
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [Songfic Aventures] Aujourd'hui, Grunlek von Krayn n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, comme chaque année à cette période. Il prend de l'âge, mais les vieux souvenirs le hante toujours.


_BON-SWAR tout le monde ! Cet OS a été écrit pour le projet anniversaire de Krayn, et m'a demandé un temps fou, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! C'est une songfic sur le passé de Grunlek, sur la chanson du Hobbit "Song of the lonely mountain", que je trouve juste géniale tant on peut tourner le texte dans tous les sens :D J'en profite pour signaler que les projets de Fanta et Mahyar sont toujours ouverts et n'attendent que vos participations, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP pour vous inscrire !_

 **La chanson :** Song of the lonely mountain, texte original de Neil Finn, reprise de Peter Hollens.

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Krayn, Bob Lennon, Fred et Seb du Grenier. La chanson "Song of the lonely mountain" est la propriété de Neil Finn, la traduction des paroles n'est pas de moi. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.

 **SONG OF THE LONELY MOUNTAIN**

Les aventuriers marchaient depuis quelques jours maintenant, en direction de la ville la plus proche pour des vacances bien mérités. L'été s'était installé sur le Cratère, réchauffant le groupe, qui n'hésitait plus à se stopper pour piquer une tête dans une petite rivière. Si la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous pour trois de personnes de ce groupe un peu étrange ce jour là, l'un d'eux ne semblait pas touché par ce calme apparent. Théo, Bob et Shinddha suivaient un Grunlek distant et préoccupé, sans vraiment savoir comment faire pour le sortir de ce mal dont ils ignoraient tout.

 **Far over, the Misty Mountains rise**  
 _Au-delà, sur la hauteur des Montagnes Embrumées_

Grunlek s'était bien tenu de leur dire que c'était son anniversaire. Trop vieux pour ça. Trop douloureux. Tous ses anniversaires étaient de mauvais souvenirs, en particulier ceux de son enfance, et il préférait les ignorer. Mais voilà, ce matin, un messager l'avait intercepté, alors que le groupe se mettait en marche, pour lui remettre une lettre de son père, lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire, et lui demandant de revenir. Comme tous les ans depuis qu'il avait quitté sa montagne natale. Et comme tous les ans, il plongeait dans une profonde nostalgie, pendant plusieurs jours.

 **Leave us standing upon the height**  
 _Menez-nous au sommet_

Il se rappelait amèrement ses jeunes années, passées à la fenêtre de sa chambre, à regarder les gens passer, avec l'interdiction de les rejoindre. "Parce que ça pourrait être mal vu", disait son père à ses nourrices en pointant un doigt méprisant à l'emplacement de son bras manquant. "Aucune princesse ne veux d'un monstre pour l'accompagner toute sa vie." Son père le prenait pour un imbécile, parce qu'il était handicapé, sans jamais se douter un instant que le jeune prince encaissait toutes les insultes sans ciller, parce qu'il ne pouvait au fond pas faire autre chose.

 **What was before, we see once more**  
 _Ce qui était auparavant, nous le voyons encore une fois_

Tous ces bals manqués, tous ces cadeaux qu'il n'avait jamais reçu, tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas comme les autres. La seule qui se préoccupait de lui, c'était sa nourrice. Non pas par gentillesse, mais par pitié. Elle voyait bien qu'il était malheureux, à tourner en rond dans sa prison jour après jour, sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Toutes ces scènes que Grunlek revoyait en détails dans ses rêves. Ses pleurs silencieux la nuit, sa douleur dont tout le monde se foutait.

 **Is our kingdom, a distant light**  
 _C'est notre royaume, une lumière éloignée_

Puis on avait commencé à vouloir faire de lui un Roi, et ce fut pire. De l'équitation ? "Mais Mon Seigneur, vous n'avez qu'un bras." De la politique ? "Mais Mon Seigneur, votre pacifisme tuera notre royaume." Il avait l'impression d'être à des lieues de leur pensée. Il est courant de dire que la différence est un don, mais pas chez les Nains. Tous les nains aiment les armes, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Tous les nains aiment la guerre. Pourquoi lui ne ressentait que du dégoût à l'idée de tuer d'autres personnes ? On tenta de l'assassiner, deux fois. "Ce sera un Roi faible, on est tous perdus s'il monte sur le trône" avait sorti un des anarchistes, sur l'échafaud. Et au lieu de lui en vouloir, il se sentait désolé pour lui.

 **Fiery mountain beneath a moon**  
 _Montagne ardente au-dessous d'une lune_

Ce ne fut qu'à ses dix-huit ans qu'on l'autorisa à quitter sa chambre. Il n'avait le droit que de circuler dans le château, et seulement quand le Roi ne recevait aucun invité. Il passait la plupart de ses journées dans la vieille bibliothèque, se passionnant pour les mécanismes et l'ingénierie, en cachette uniquement, par peur que quelqu'un le lui interdise. Il apprenait tout ce que ses précepteurs lui interdisait d'apprendre. Il se forgea sa propre idée de la politique, ses propres idées, que ça plaise ou non. Malheureusement, si lui changeait, le regard des autres devenait aussi plus dur à supporter, les critiques le tuait, petit à petit.

 **The words unspoken: we'll be there soon**  
 _Les mots inexprimés : nous serons là bientôt_

Son père vieillissait, de plus en plus rapidement. Dans le palais, on pouvait entendre des murmures. "Il ne lui reste que quelques mois à vivre." Grunlek ne s'en était que peu soucié, jusqu'à ce que son entraînement ne devienne intensif. On ne le traitait plus comme un enfant, mais comme un Roi en devenir, qui risquait de monter sur le trône rapidement. C'est là qu'il comprit à quel point les personnes étaient mauvaises. Son précepteur tentait de lui inculquer des principes politiques que lui pensait juste, des demoiselles lui faisait la cour, dans l'unique but d'avoir une bonne place quand il montera sur le trône, des nobles essayaient de le manipuler pour avoir plus d'avantages. Il tentait d'éloigner ces oiseaux de mauvaise augure pour se concentrer sur ce que lui voulait. Et une nouvelle idée naquit en lui : on le conditionnait pour être bientôt roi, mais voulait-il seulement le devenir ? Quand quelqu'un lui avait-il demandé son avis ?

 **For home, a song that echoes on**  
 _Pour un foyer, une chanson qui se répand_

"Un prince ne fait pas ça, Messire". Grunlek venait d'être surpris dans la bibliothèque par son précepteur, en train de monter une prothèse en métal. Un projet sur lequel il avait passé plusieurs semaines, détruit en seulement quelques secondes par un parfait inconnu. Son instituteur avait brisé la prothèse en deux, détruisant ses illusions. Il avait tenté d'être normal, et on l'en empêchait. Le lendemain, tous les livres de mécanique avaient été retirés de la bibliothèque, le plongeant dans une profonde détresse. La nuit suivante, son père fut pris d'un terrible malaise, l'empêchant de régner pour quelques semaines.

 **And all who find us will know the tune**  
 _Et tous ceux qui nous trouveront connaîtrons l'air_

On le jeta sur le trône, sans même le prévenir. "C'est un métier qu'on apprend sur le tas, il comprendra vite." Tu parles. Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, et on lui présenta des personnes en grande détresse, des paysans, malades, affamés, venus le supplier à genoux de les aider en leur donnant quelques pièces. Alors qu'il allait le faire, on le lui interdit. Et il dut les laisser repartir, le coeur brisé. Grandir, c'est quelque chose qui arrive sans prévenir. Et il venait d'en faire les frais. Ce qu'il croyait être un royaume où il faisait bon vivre n'était que tromperie. Et il ne voulait pas vivre ça. Il ne voulait pas y faire face.

 **Some folk we never forget**  
 _Certaines personnes que nous n'oublierons jamais_

Cette nuit-là, il fit la plus grosse bêtise qu'il n'avait jamais faite. Il rassembla ses affaires, et sortit discrètement de la chambre au changement de gardes. Il descendit les marches du palais quatre à quatre et sortit par les chemins réservés aux domestiques. Ils dormaient à cette heure là, il savait qu'il y serait tranquille. Il déboucha rapidement dans la grande ville. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait du château. Perdu, il ignorait où il devait aller. Alors il avança en ligne droite, une cape lui cachant le visage pour ne pas qu'on le reconnaisse. Les pires années étaient désormais derrière lui.

 **Some kind we never forgive**  
 _Certaines races que nous ne pardonneront jamais_

Il profita de la sortie d'un convoi de marchand pour quitter la montagne, caché parmi les marchandises. Il attendit de longues heures dans un tonneau, que la charrette s'arrête, avant de bondir dehors, et de courir vers la forêt, sous les insultes des marchands surpris. C'étaient des humains. Son premier contact avec une autre espèce s'était soldée par des insultes. Il courait désormais dans la forêt, délivré, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait la possibilité de devenir quelqu'un d'autre.

 **Haven't seen the back of us yet**  
 _Qui n'ont pas encore vu derrière eux_

Les gardes royaux le cherchèrent pendant longtemps. Grunlek en croisa beaucoup, qu'il évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il paraissait que le Roi était rongé par le chagrin et les remords, il paraissait qu'il voulait s'excuser. Il avait hésité un long moment à se montrer, mais la colère et la crainte de revivre le même cauchemar étaient plus fortes. Il ne se démonta pas, et patienta. Les semaines passèrent, les gardes disparurent, et on finit par le présumer mort.

 **We will fight as long as we live**  
 _Nous nous battrons tant que nous vivrons_

Le coeur empli d'une détermination nouvelle, il se mit à chercher du travail, dans de petits villages humains. Tantôt forgeron, tantôt ingénieur. Il ne restait jamais suffisamment longtemps pour s'attacher. Il attendait que sa bourse grossisse, et continuait sa route, sans un regard en arrière. Il commença à se faire une réputation dans la région. "Le Golem", l'homme au coeur de pierre, qui ne s'arrête jamais de courir le monde. Puis il commença à accepter d'autres missions, d'un autre genre. Tuer des goules s'approchant trop près du village, éloigner les monstres et les bandits, tentant de s'emparer des enfants. "L'homme aux nerfs d'acier" commençait enfin à être apprécié pour ce qu'il était, et non pas ce qu'il devait être.

 **All eyes on the hidden way**  
 _Tous les yeux regardent le chemin caché_

Il se découvrit alors une nouvelle passion, celle de l'aventure, qui te ronge les tripes. Un sentiment qui le pris aux tripes et qui le poussa à faire des choses qu'il n'avait encore jamais imaginé faire. Combattre une manticore à une main, résister plusieurs jours entiers sans boire ni manger. Il avait l'impression que son corps devenait plus fort, à moins que ce soit son esprit ? Il grandissait, il apprenait, et il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. L'inconnu emplissait son coeur d'une nouvelle force qui plus rien ne semblait pouvoir briser.

 **To the Lonely Mountain pave**  
 _Au cœur de la Montagne Solitaire_

Si ce n'était la solitude. Les mois et les années défilaient, sans que jamais il ne cessent d'avancer. Il lui arrivait de rêver de personnes l'accompagnant. Tantôt des nains, tantôt de parfaits inconnus. Des personnes qui pourraient comprendre le sentiment qui l'animait, des personnes qui pourraient l'accompagner dans ses longues chasses en pleine nature. Les premiers tracas ne tardèrent pas à pointer le bout de leur nez. Les temps changeaient dans le Cratère. Les gens devenaient moins tolérants, les Eglises prenaient plus de place, on se mit même à le chasser des villages comme un vulgaire mendiant.

 **We'll ride in the gathering storm**  
 _Nous irons à cheval dans la tempête nous réunissant_

Alors il continuait, toujours droit devant lui, sans jamais se retourner. Il se mit même à éviter les rassemblement humains. Il apprit par lui-même à cuisiner ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans la forêt. Peut être pas assez bien. Si jusqu'à l'automne, il réussissait encore à subvenir à ses besoins, l'hiver venu, l'affaire devint plus compliquée. Affamé, pauvre, plus personne ne lui accordait la moindre attention. Alors il se laissa tomber dans la poudreuse, aux abords d'un village, et se laissa sombrer, en espérant y rester.

 **Until we get our long forgotten gold**  
 _Jusqu'à ce que nous obtenions notre or longtemps oublié_

Les cauchemars l'envahissaient. Il revoyait toutes ces années passées au château. A être ignoré, à être maltraité, à souffrir. Les vieux fantômes du passé ne lui épargnèrent aucun répit. Le monde n'était pas fait pour des personnes comme lui, il était dur et impitoyable. La bonté et la gentillesse n'y trouverait sans doute aucune place, et peut-être au final s'était-il résolu à mourir. S'il ne pouvait pas vivre comme il l'entendait, à quoi bon rester en vie ? Ce fut pourtant le dernier jour de sa vie où il eut des pensées pareilles.

 **We lay under the Misty Mountains cold**  
 _Nous sommes couchés sous le froid des Montagnes Embrumées_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, un inconnu lui faisait face. Un mage-ingénieur du nom d'Ugryn, qui l'avait trouvé à moitié mort de froid devant la ville et l'avait traîné jusqu'à chez lui. Grunlek insista pour partir, lui pour qu'il reste. Il lui proposa de travailler pour lui pendant l'hiver, en échange d'un peu d'or, d'un lit et de nourriture pour qu'il puisse reprendre la route une fois le printemps installé. Son esprit embrumé refusait de croire à cette main tendue, et, méfiant, il finit par accepter.

 **In slumbers deep and dreams of gold**  
 _Dans le sommeil profond et les rêves d'or_

Les mois passèrent, Grunlek prit un plaisir fou à travailler avec Ugryn. Le mage lui enseigna les bases pratiques de l'ingénierie, et l'encouragea à entreprendre des choses par lui même. Il se mit alors à construire toutes sortes de choses, mais avec son handicap, la tâche se révélait difficile. Alors que la fin de l'hiver approchait, Ugryn s'enferma dans son atelier et prit des distances avec son apprenti, qui ne comprit la raison de ce soudain détachement lorsqu'il lui présenta ses travaux.

 **We must awake, our lives to make**  
 _Nous devons nous réveiller, nos vies sont à faire_

Fixer le bras mécanique fut le plus long, et le plus douloureux. Ugryn avait bien des sorts pour limiter la douleur, mais un bout de métal que l'on enfonce dans un os restait ce qu'il était. Grunlek souffrit le martyr pendant de longues semaines. Le bras devait se lier à son corps, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Ugryn veilla tout le temps sur lui, l'encourageant à contrôler sa douleur, à ne pas laisser son esprit succomber dans le gouffre qui se tendait au dessus de lui. Le nain manqua plusieurs fois d'y passer avant que les plaies ne cicatrisent, lui offrant enfin la nouvelle vie qu'il attendait tant.

 **And in the darkness, a torch we hold**  
 _Et dans l'obscurité, nous tenons une torche_

L'apprentissage n'était pas terminé. Il dut ensuite apprendre à maîtriser son bras. Ugryn lui enseigna l'usage des gemmes de pouvoir et leur dangerosité, le prévenant des risques qu'il encourait à long terme. Son bras était comme une seconde conscience qu'il allait devoir apprendre à connaître et à contenir. Ugryn lui apprit également quelques astuces pour combattre plus efficacement, à utiliser sa sagesse à des fins guerrières, pour faire les bons choix et rester juste. Grunlek ne quitta le mage que l'année suivante, après s'être assuré qu'il puisse vivre convenablement pendant encore longtemps, et qu'il ne l'oublie pas, en lui construisant un atelier tout neuf. Les adieux furent déchirant, mais une nouvelle vie s'annonçait à présent pour Grunlek, et plus rien ne pouvait le retenir.

 **From long ago, when lanterns burned  
** _Il y a bien longtemps, quand les lanternes ont brûlées_

Il erra plusieurs mois dans la forêt, récoltant des plantes, bricolant des choses. Il songea même à s'y installer définitivement. Il savait comment cultiver sa nourriture, il savait se défendre. Mais se poser lui faisait peur. Que ferait-il après ? Finir en ermite comme ces vieux nains s'exilant dans les cavernes des montagnes jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours pour méditer ? Il pouvait aussi continuer d'avancer, partir à l'aventure, mais la crainte d'être seul le prit de nouveau. Il connaissait plusieurs comptoirs dans la région, où des groupes d'aventuriers se créaient. Mais il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur. Qu'était un nain face à de puissants guerriers ou à des mages ?

 **Until this day, our hearts we yearned**  
 _Depuis ce jour, nos cœurs languissent_

Il songea aussi à rentrer chez lui. Il avait vu le monde, il avait beaucoup voyagé, peut-être était-il temps de grandir ? Mais comment serait-il accueilli ? Comme un lâche ? Un déserteur ? Et si son père se mettait en tête de l'exécuter à son retour ? La peur le prit de nouveau. De toute manière, le problème restait le même. Avec un seul bras ou, maintenant, avec un bras mécanique, le regard des autres sur lui serait toujours le même. Non, rentrer n'était définitivement pas envisageable.

 **A fate unknown, the Arkenstone**  
 _Un destin inconnu, l'Arkenstone_

Et finalement, le destin le présenta à Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon et Théo de Silverberg, totalement par hasard. Grunlek était tombé sur eux en se promenant à l'aube. Ils étaient encerclés par des orques, armes à la main. Le mage essayait d'en cramer le plus possible, alors que le guerrier bloquait les coups avec son bouclier. Il ne réfléchit même pas et se jeta dans la mêlée. Ils finirent par venir à bout des créatures à force de coups et de détermination, et le calme retomba sur la vieille forêt.

 **What was stolen must be returned**  
 _Ce qui a été volé doit être rendu_

Les deux inconnus le remercièrent, et Grunlek reprit sa route. Avant de tomber de nouveau sur eux, pendus par les pieds à un arbre, tous nus. Ils avaient été pris en traîtres par des bandits dans la nuit, qui les avaient détroussés et abandonnés là dans cette position humiliante. Grunlek les aida à retrouver leurs affaires, mais cette fois-là, le mage le retint, lui proposant de se joindre à eux, même si son compagnon guerrier ne semblait pas réellement d'accord. Il hésita.

 **We must awake and mend the ache**  
 _Nous devons nous réveiller et réparer le mal_

Rejoindre un groupe était certes alléchant. Ne plus avoir à se soucier de survivre seul, pouvoir se remonter le moral dans les coups durs, avancer tous ensemble dans l'inconnu. Mais ça impliquait aussi de s'attacher, de risquer de perdre quelqu'un, de souffrir. Il refusait de souffrir plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait, puis il repensa à la solitude qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il voyageait. Il s'autorisa un essai.

 **To find our song for heart and soul**  
 _Pour trouver notre chanson pour le corps et l'âme_

D'abord assez distant, il finit par se rapprocher de Balthazar, très sympathique, bien que trop bavard. Théo restait toujours méfiant, attendant qu'il fasse ses preuves. Plus les semaines passées, plus les relations se détendirent. Le paladin finit par lui faire confiance pour garder le camp, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait assez confiance en lui pour lui confier sa vie, ce qui flatta Grunlek. Il prit même pour habitude de couver les deux aventuriers, s'occupant d'eux quand l'un d'eux tombait malade, leur préparant à manger. Une routine finit même par doucement s'installer.

 **Some folk we never forget**  
 _Certaines personnes que nous n'oublierons jamais_

Puis ils croisèrent le chemin de Shinddha, un peu par hasard. L'histoire de ce gamin qui avait grandi sans ses parents toucha le nain beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Shin lui ressemblait beaucoup. Un esprit de vengeance, une volonté de changement. Ce fut le nain qui décida de l'enrôler de force dans leur groupe, surprenant les deux autres. C'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abandonner ici, tout seul, alors que des personnes comme lui existaient et pouvaient l'épauler.

 **Some kind we never forgive**  
 _Certaines races que nous ne pardonneront jamais_

Grunlek se fit un devoir de l'aider. Shin ne se laissa pas facilement faire, mais plus le temps passait, plus il se confiait au nain. Ce dernier à son tour expliqua ce qu'il lui était arrivé à son jeune ami. Ils devinrent ensuite très proches, Shin se confiant à Grunlek dès qu'il allait mal et inversement. Ils commencèrent alors à voyager, tous les quatre, ignorant tout les uns des autres, avec la seule volonté de ne pas être seuls.

 **Haven't seen the end of it yet**  
 _Qui n'ont pas encore vu derrière eux_

Les saisons se succédèrent, les langues se délièrent. Le groupe devint soudé. Balthazar était un peu le pilier et la maman protectrice de leur rassemblement étrange, poussant ses enfants à se rapprocher tout en restant de bonne humeur. Théo était la statue de pierre au coeur tout mou, fidèle, à qui l'on pouvait confier sa vie sans problème. Même s'il semblait froid au premier abord, Grunlek décela rapidement chez lui un sens de la justice. Shin était la représentation de l'insouciance, le sale gosse qui se foutait de tout mais qui restait parce qu'il s'amusait bien.

 **We'll fight as long as we live**  
 _Nous nous battrons tant que nous vivrons_

Grunlek ne savait pas exactement quelle était sa place. Il se savait prêt à les défendre de sa vie s'il le fallait, mais il ignorait encore si ce sentiment était réciproque. Ils semblaient tenir à lui, il arrivait même à Shin de l'appeler "Papa" pour le taquiner. Il se sentait comme le socle retenant tout sur ses épaules, le vieux sage que l'on respecte parce qu'il a de l'expérience. Sauf que ça lui rappelait son père, et ça lui brisait le coeur.

 **All eyes on the hidden door**  
 _Tous les yeux regardent le chemin caché_

Quitte à devenir une figure paternelle pour ces trois grands enfants, il ne voulait pas lui ressembler. Il voulait être quelque chose de nouveau, il voulait être lui. Ne plus avoir à craindre pour sa vie, ne plus avoir peur de dire ce qu'il pense tout en restant digne, fier, gentil et juste. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il apprit à Shin à devenir plus calme, à abandonner ses rêves de vengeance. Il apprit à Balthazar à contrôler son esprit, à réfléchir plus posément. Et il trouva en Théo un frère d'armes, comme il pouvait en trouver dans les vieux bouquins de ses précepteurs. Il était fiable et il était certain qu'il ne le laisserait pas tomber.

 **To the Lonely Mountain borne**  
 _Au cœur de la Montagne Solitaire_

Alors il apprit à son tour à leur faire confiance, à les laisser faire. Il finit par se sentir complètement chez lui, considérant ces trois étranges énergumènes comme sa famille. Voyager devint plus qu'un simple hobby, c'était maintenant sa vie. Ils aidaient un peu partout, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, tantôt croisant la route de destins tragiques, tantôt faisant face à des menaces pouvant mettre le Cratère entier en danger.

 **We'll ride in the gathering storm**  
 _Nous irons à cheval dans la tempête nous réunissant_

Il releva les yeux, sortant de sa rêverie. Ses trois compagnons s'étaient stoppés, le dévisageant intensément, inquiets. Il leur sourit, essayant de paraître rassurant. Bob finit par s'approcher, et lui plongea dessus, l'étreignant.

 **'Til we get our long forgotten gold**  
 _Jusqu'à ce que nous obtenions notre or longtemps oublié_

Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, de dire ce qui n'allait pas, ils le savait.

 **Far away, the Misty Mountains cold  
** _Au-delà, le froid des Montagnes Embrumées_

"Joyeux anniversaire Grun', lâcha joyeusement Balthazar. T'as cru qu'on avait oublié ? Viens, on va se remplir le ventre de bière en chantant des chansons païennes dégueulasses dans le prochain village. Perd pas le moral pour ça, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être vieux !"

Oui, c'était aussi pour ça qu'il les aimaient.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce looooong texte vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentaires ! Je vous fais des bisouilles, je suis toujours en train de bosser sur Tyrnformen, mais on se retrouve bientôt pour Apprentie Pyro-Barbare ! Bisouilles !_


End file.
